


When The Boys Are Away, The Mice Will Play...

by sexyblueeyeddevils



Series: Spellbound [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblueeyeddevils/pseuds/sexyblueeyeddevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Reiner are away on business leaving Bertholdt and Jean to their own devices... That can only lead to mischief when one Jean Kirstein is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Boys Are Away, The Mice Will Play...

**Author's Note:**

> I highly suggest listening to "Yearning" by Raul Ferrando about half way through this story. :)

“Hey, you have a package.” Bertholdt leaned on the door frame to Jean’s office.

Jean’s backside poked out from under his desk as he fitted an attachment to his computer tower. “There, that ought to do it.” Backing out, he stood and tapped away on his keyboard, uploading new software. Turning to the patient man in the doorway he cocked his head at the box in Bertholdt’s hand. “Huh, I didn’t order anything.”

Bertholdt shrugged and pushed off the door frame. “Has your name on it.” He handed it over.

Amber eyes studied the label. “Oh shit, it’s from Marco!” He did a happy dance that consisted of him shaking his hips. Marco was currently in Germany on business and would be there for about a month. Coincidentally, Reiner was in California for two weeks for training before heading to Washington for another three week conference.

The boys kept themselves busy. Jean constantly working on some design project, while Bertholdt was busy with his new restaurant. It was doing very well but left him exhausted most evenings. Today was the first day he had taken off in months with instructions to call him immediately if needed.

“Well I will leave you to it.” Bertholdt turned to go back down the hall.

Jean smirked, “Afraid of what’s in the box, Bert?”

 

“There’s no telling with you two.” He went back to the couch where he had been vegging out for the last two hours. Nanaba, had spread herself across the seat cushions in his absents. Beer in hand, he was determined to continue his day of mind numbing television. He heard a bark of laughter from down the hall. Shaking his head he sipped his drink. Jean came into the living room, box in hand and plopped down on the cushion next to him.

“Dude, a cooking show? Don’t you do enough of this as it is?” Jean side eyed him. 

“It’s Hell’s Kitchen. I can’t help it.” Jean watched with him for a while (man that chick’s a bitch) before Bert’s curiosity got the best of him. “So what’s in the box?”

“Lederhosen.”

“What? He sent you German overalls?”

Jean laughed and opened the box. “No, I was kidding. They’re thigh high stockings.”

“You wear stockings?” Bertholdt quirked a brow.

Jean shrugged. “Sometimes. But usually when it’s just me and Marco. He’s got a kink.”

“You sure you don’t have a kink?” The taller man smirked.

“I have lots of kinks. This one’s all Marco.” He shrugged again, trying to seem nonchalant. “He likes the way they look on me. Plus, they feel nice so I can’t complain.”

He handed a black opaque stocking to him. Bertl let it run through his fingers. “They are nice.”

“You should try a pair.”

Bertl laughed and handed the stockings back to Jean. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Why not, you got legs for days. Bet Reiner would like them.” Jean poked.

Bertholdt laughed and got up to go to the kitchen. “Ok you can stop now.”

“What?” Jean laughed with him. “I’m just looking out, man. Spice it up a bit.”

“There is nothing wrong with me and Reiner’s sex life.” He held up a beer, “You want one?”

“Yeah, if you are gonna keep watching fucking cooking shows.” Four episodes later, he was yelling at the contestants for their stupid decisions.

“Alright, seriously? We need something stronger than this.” Jean shook the empty beer bottle.

Bertholdt had his head resting on the back of the couch. Rolling his head lazily to look at Jean, “What did you have in mind?”

“Do we have any of that apple crown left?” 

“I think so.” He made to sit up when Jean put a hand to his chest pushing him back down.

“Sit tight, I got it.” Jean disappeared into the kitchen. Reappearing a few minutes later with a tray. On it was the bottle of Crown Royal, a bottle of apple juice, two tumblers and some whip cream.

Green eyes watched as he mixed the drinks and topped them off with the whip. “This is going to go south real quick.” Jean grinned. He was good at making drinks but always a little heavy handed with the liquor.

“Nah, what’s the worst that could happen?” He handed him a drink.

Taking a swallow of sweet mixture, he muttered, “Famous last words.”

They finished the bottle.

And an entire season of Hell’s Kitchen, and were now on their way into a season of Kitchen Nightmares. 

“Are you wearing them now?” Bertholdt lolled his head to the side to look at Jean.

It took a minute to decipher what he meant; he was well on his way to good alcoholic buzz. “What, the stockings? Yeah. Wanted to try them out.”

“Let me see them.”

Jean batted his eyes at him. “Bertl, are you making a pass at me?”

Huffing a laugh, Bertholdt pushed his shoulder. “Just let me see them you ass.” He sat up expectantly. A slight color tinted his cheeks. Maybe from the alcohol but it was hard to tell. “You got me curious.”

Jean stood and pushed the loose sweat pants from his hips. They had all seen each other naked enough times throughout the years that the initial shyness has long since worn off years ago. The shorter man stepped out of the pants pooled at his ankles. He stood in an oversized band shirt, no doubt one of Marco’s (come to think of it so were the pants), black and white boxer briefs. But what really drew Bertholdt’s attention were the thigh high stockings that caressed Jean’s elongated legs. They matched his boxers, opaque white with a black solid line up the back. At the top of the stockings was a two inch black band that held them in place. 

After Jean turned around once so his curious friend could get a better look, he held his hands out, “What do you think?”

“They’re nice. Definitely do something for your legs.” Bertholdt commented. He looked like he wanted to say more but didn’t. Jean may have been slim fit, but he always had amazing legs.

“Right? And they feel nice too. Here.” Jean grabbed his hand to run along the fine fabric. Being more than a little tipsy, any inhibition he had, which was practically none, flew right out the window.

Bertholdt’s cheeks took a pink hue as he smoothed his large hand over Jean’s lean leg. “How do they stay up?” He asked trying to hide how much he actually liked the feel.

“Some of them have this rubbery mess that goes around the top. These don’t. They just hug the thigh.” Jean flicked up at Bertl’s face as his fingers skimmed the top of the stocking. “Why don’t you try a pair on?” Eyes connected. “Come on, if you don’t like them take them off.”

“Alright.” Bert sighed in resignation. Damn Jean pulling him into Marco’s kink. He stood and followed the shorter male into his room. Standing in yet another one of Jean’s doorways, this one to the entrance of their walk in closet, it was the most immaculate storage space he had ever seen. “When did you guys do all this?”

There were wood shelves and draws, a neat tie rack on one wall, roll out shoe racks.

“Oh, when Marco got that promotion. He wanted somewhere nice to hang his good suits and what not.” Jean shrugged as he pulled out a draw full of neatly rolled stockings. The stockings were organized by color and texture.

“You guys are pretty serious about this, huh?”

Jean pointed to the other side of the closet. “Just don’t go in those drawers.” Winking he turned back to the draw finding the pair he was looking for.

“No worries there. Let me guess, first draw is color coded bondage tape?” He quirked one side of his mouth.

“Nope, that’s the second drawer.” Jean held out the stockings to Bertholdt. “They are basic black. Go try them on. I’m gonna make us another drink.”

Bertholdt didn’t argue with Jean and striped out his pants. Setting his ankle socks on top of his jeans, he sat on the edge of Jean and Marco’s bed unrolling the stockings in his hand. “You have clearly had too much to drink and been hanging around Jean way too long.” He muttered to himself. Pulling one stocking and then the other up his long legs he made a face. Unsure of what exactly he thought over extra-long knee socks he rolled his eyes and set out to find the other man in the house.

He found him in the kitchen. “I don’t know how I feel about these Jean.”

Said man was taking a sip from his drink when he turned to look at Bertholdt. His eyes went wide and he started coughing loudly as he sucked the alcohol down the wrong pipe. 

Bertholdt stood scratching the back of his head, suddenly finding something off to the side very interesting. Grabbing his phone off the counter while he wasn’t looking, Jean snapped a quick picture before setting it back on the counter. “Damn Bertl, I can’t decide if I want to draw you or fuck the shit out of you.” His green eyed blushing friend had on a fitted navy blue v neck t-shirt, black boxer briefs and those damn stockings that made his sinfully long legs look like they should be draped over his shoulders. 

“Stop staring. You’re making me uncomfortable.”

“I’m not staring, I’m leering. There’s a difference.” Bertholdt dropped his arms and dead panned. Jean smirked. “Drink this and relax.”

“I see what you’re doing here.” Bertholdt narrowed his eyes and took the tumbler offered.

“And what am I doing, Bert?” Jean tilted his up and to the side. “You think I’m trying to get you drunk so I can take advantage of you?” Thin brows rose into dark hair that said that’s exactly what he thought. “Nah, you could be sober for that. Just trying to have a good time.” He grabbed a bag of chips and his phone. “Let’s finish watching your cooking show.” Bertholdt turned to walk out of the kitchen when Jean called his name taking a quick pic when he looked back over his shoulder.

“Sending that to Marco?” Bertholdt teased.

“Yep.” Jean snapped Marco with caption, ‘working on the next convert ;)’

The reply he got was immediate. Jean snickered, “He approves.”

“I bet. Perverts, the both of you.”

They settled back on the couch moving from cooking shows to a suspense movie. Jean’s phone vibrated twenty minutes into the movie. “Marco wants more pics.” He leaned further into Bertholdt and took a selfie of the two of them. Tagging Reiner in it as well, he sent it to Marco ‘getting cozy w/the other hubby’ 

Both responded that they were jealous and wished they were home. The next one he sent was of their legs tangled together. Jean laughed and showed Bert Marco’s reaction of him with his eyes closed biting his knuckle. ‘what are you 2 doing to me?’ The next snap made Bertholdt cackle. It was taken at a downward angle. Marco in a dapper suit with a very prominent bulge in his pants, ‘I have a meeting in 5, wth?’

The next two messages sent were of the both of them feigning innocence and then laughing maniacally. Marco sent one back pointing to Jean’s side of the screen, eyes narrowed. ‘U are gonna get it when I get home’. There was a fist pump from Jean and a hand covering Bertholdt’s mouth in shock exchanged.

Reiner sent a snap of his middle finger. ‘sitting n this training w/a ½ chub >:(‘

Laughing hysterically they settled back into their movie still cuddled up. Bertholdt unconsciously skimmed his hand over Jean’s leg fiddling with the elastic around his thigh. Jean turned his gaze up at Bertholdt. Eyes scanned over the length of his long neck, the others eyes still focused on the movie. Feeling he was being watched he turned his head.

“So what do you think?” Jean’s voice was soft as his pale hand covered the darker one resting on his thigh.

Bertholdt stared down at him for a moment. “They’re growing on me.” His tone was hushed.

Jean smiled and leaned up to plant a kiss on his jaw. “Good.” He glanced at the movie then back up at verde orbs. “Are you actually watching this?” 

“Not really. Just kinda zoning out.”

Jean hummed. He looked over the features of partners face. He appreciated the slope of his nose, giving hint of his heritage. The way his eyes turned down at corner gave him a gentleness that he lacked. He had always admired the features of his husband and his two partners. They gave them character. His were all sharp angles giving that douchie asshole vibe, even before he opened his mouth. He turned his focus back towards full slightly pink lips. Then shifted slowly until he was sitting in Bertholdt’s lap. His hands on the back of the couch framing Bertholdt’s face. “Would you do something for me?”

Long tan fingers settled at his waist, large green eyes looked up at him. “What is it, Jean?”

Jean pushed his hand through dark kitten soft hair. “I know you’re not really a big fan of it…but would you dance for me, the way you did when your sisters were here?” He rested his hand on Bertholdt’s shoulder. “I like it when you dance.”

Bertholdt took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He hated those dances. As a child his sisters bullied him into it, becoming the reluctant partner for more than one of them throughout his childhood and adolescence. Even at their last visit they still managed to harass him into dancing with them. His younger sisters teased him by saying the dances his older sisters taught him was probably why he was gay. The older two argued that it was all because of Reiner (“Gay middle child still in the room here”).

Reiner begged him to do it, just once. It had been seven years since the last time he had seen him dance like that. He loved it when he would, but never asked him to belly dance for him. He knew how much he didn’t like it even though he was the most magnificent creature Reiner had seen move like that. Macro and Jean had never witnessed him dance with his sisters but were stunned into quiet awe at how he moved.

“Jean—“he closed his eyes and sighed.

“You don’t have to, but let me tell you something, okay?” Pale hands cupped his cheeks. “I don’t think you understand how truly beautiful you are when you dance. Especially, like that. The fluidity and sensuality of your movements were breath taking. I didn’t even see your sisters. It was all you.” He leaned down and kissed Bertholdt’s pouty lips. “I know Reiner’s probably told you how amazing you are a thousand times, but you won’t believe him because he’s Reiner and he would tell you that even if you sucked at it. That’s how in love he is with you.” He pecked his lips twice more. “But believe me when I tell you that your name was on our lips that night when we went to bed because of your dancing.”

“So this is where all this was leading?” Bertholdt dropped his hands to Jean’s thighs and ran his fingers under the stockings, snapping the fabric when he released them.

Jean’s eyes widened and his lips parted at the thought of  
Bertholdt belly dancing in those stockings. A tiny moan escaped his throat. “Oh my God, you’ve gotta do it now.” He tilted Bertholdt’s face up. “Please, please, please.” He begged between kisses, to the point where Bertholdt chuckled. “Fuck, I could bust a nut just from the imagery alone.” That made him laugh out loud. “Is that a yes? Come on Bert, help a guy out. I’m half hard just thinking about it.”

It amazed him how Jean could switch gears so quickly. Sweet and sappy one moment, lude and crude the next. He had a natural gift. “Fine. You win. One time, Jean. One time.” The man in his lap moaned indecently and kissed him breathlessly. ”Get out of my lap before I change my mind.” Jean’s lithe frame scrambled onto the seat cushion next to him. 

Drinking the last bit of alcohol in both tumblers, he set the glass back on the coffee table. “Help me move this.” They moved the table and the arm chair out of the way giving Bertholdt plenty of room to do his thing. Turning the TV off and setting up his iPod on the dock in the living room, ‘I can’t believe I let myself be talked into this again.’ Handing the remote to Jean, he was tugged down into another thankful yet biting kiss.

Jean held onto the bottom of his shirt as he tried to walk away. “Take this off?”

Bertholdt complied. “You better get all the imagery you can in the next five minutes. Reiner is going to be so pissed that I am doing this for you and not him.” He took his position in the middle of the floor. Kneeling down he sat back on his heels, back straight, hands neatly folded in his lap. His back was to Jean. The lighting was just enough to highlight Bertholdt’s features. Looking over his shoulder to signal he was ready, he noticed Jean had his phone pointed at him. “This better not end up on YouTube.”

“Nope, just something for the hubby’s spank bank while they’re gone.” Jean cued the music.

Across the country and half a world away, the hubby’s received an email from one J. Kirstein. Subject: Enjoy!

The video attachment opened, the image of Bertholdt’s back towards the camera appeared. Green eyes peered over his shoulder locking with its user. “This better not end up on YouTube.” Was the warning.

“Nope, just something for the hubby’s spank bank while they’re gone.” Came the low reply.

Sensual music filled the air and Bertholdt began to move. It started in his shoulders, subtle jerking movements that trailed down to his hips in time with the drum beats. Rolling his shoulders, his arms snaked outwards. He leaned back until his head almost touched the ground. Bringing his arms up over his body and then out again, he slowly rolled back up until he was on his knees. Each movement was controlled and in perfect rhythm with the music. His hips moved independently from his torso. It was hypnotic, enticing. 

There was a ringing on the nightstand. Reiner reached out blindly, answering the call, eyes still glued to his laptop screen. “Please tell me you are watching this?” Came Marco’s hushed words.

“Yeah.” Reiner had heard the question but had a hard time focusing on anything but Bertholdt. “I don’t know how he got him to do it, but remind me to thank Jean when I get home.”

Bertholdt’s elegant sensual movements played across the screen as he danced around their living room. A loud horn blared on Marco’s end. “Where are you?”

“On a train, in the bathroom. I couldn’t watch this with people sitting next to me.” He watched Bertholdt spin and arch his back. “Fuck.” And in those damn stockings. His breath heavy in the phone, “I swear I’m going to ruin this suit.”

“Is—is he wearing stockings?” Reiner wished he had an HDMI cord he could use to put on the flat screen in his hotel room (definitely getting one tomorrow).

“Yeah. Mother of God.” Marco’s voice sounded weak through the line.

They watched as Bertholdt undulated on the screen before them. Nothing about the way he moved was at all feminine. Reiner knew that was one of the reasons he never belly danced. His older sisters had teased him endlessly about how pretty he was when he was their partner.

He was strong and graceful beauty. The way his body moved was something Reiner could never do in a million years. Bertholdt had complete control over every muscle in his body and it was breath taking to watch him dance. The way his stomach rolled, the rise and fall of his chest, the rolling of the shoulders that extended out towards his fingertips, the sensual movement of his hips and those goddamn stockings.

“How long is this damn song?” Marco muttered, clearly painfully hard by the strain in his voice.

“Five minutes.” Reiner shifted to accommodate the tent in his pants.

Marco groaned. “I’m not going to make it. I have another meeting at eleven.”

“Mmm, glad I don’t.”

“Rub it in.”

“Nope, rubbing it out.”

“So mad right now. This has wrecked me for the entire day.”

The video ended a minute and twenty seconds later with Bertholdt facing Jean, gently lowering to his knees, body still moving sensually. Tucking his feet together he sat back on them, hands folded neatly in his lap. Head slightly downcast he gradually lifted his lids gazing into the camera, eyes a smoldering green.

The camera turned until Jean’s face filled half the screen. His lips spilt in a knowing grind and winked one blown out amber eye. “You’re welcome.” And the camera shut off.

Both men were quiet for a moment before Reiner spoke up. “There’s another video.” 

“Oh fucking hell. I can’t do this right now.” Marco whined.

Reiner chuckled, “Give you something to look forward to.”

Marco groaned out is frustration. “Have fun. They just announced my stop. Don’t know how I’m going to concentrate on this forsaken meeting.”

“Good luck buddy.” Reiner said his goodbyes and hung up. He replayed the video three more times before moving onto the second.

God Almighty

Jean should have been a cinematographer. The laptop was set up in their room on Reiner’s desk facing the bed. He had turned the light on from their closet to give just enough ambiance to see what was going on.

Jean had pulled back the covers to reveal a sleeping Bertholdt. He was on his back, one arm tucked under the pillow, the other lay across his stomach. Still clad in nothing but his underwear and the stockings. Jean had ditched his shirt and crawled onto the bed between long tan legs. He looked at the sleeping man for a moment. His pale hands moved Bertholdt’s from his stomach to the bed, then skimmed over his caramel skin from his waist to his chest then back down again. 

The slumbering man took a deep breath but little more. He had always been a deep sleeper. However, Jean was about to take great pleasure in waking him up. Lithe fingers tugged his underwear down dropping them off the side of the bed. Running his fingers up strong muscular legs, paying close attention to the top of the stockings, he spread Bertholdt’s thighs and settled in lying on his stomach. Hooking his arms under his legs, he propped up on his elbows, leaning in he took a long swipe up his flaccid length. 

Reiner knew from experience it would take his man a few minutes to wake up, but this was Jean we were talking about. If they handed out degrees in sucking cock, Jean would have his masters.

Ducking his head lower Jean lapped his tongue over the sensitive skin of Bertholdt’s sac sucking it into his mouth rolling it around on his tongue. A small moan came from above and long legs try to shift. Jean releases him with an obscene slurp. Eying the half hard cock he gave it another lascivious swipe of the tongue before taking it in his mouth. He traced the ridge of the head and along the slit before going further.

Bertholdt shifted again before a sleepy gasp left his lips along with Jean’s name. Their eyes connected briefly before Bertholdt rested his head back on the pillow. Jean took more if his now fully awakened member in his mouth. Soft moans escaped Bertholdt’s throat as he carded his fingers through ash blond hair. Jean let him fall from his mouth to kiss and nip at his wrist. Moving lower again he bent one long leg outwards sucking up a pretty mark right next to his sac. Bertholdt arched and tried to close his legs on instinct around Jean’s head. Gasping he urged Jean to come back up, intending him to come all the way up. Jean had other ideas. Gripping the base of his cock he methodically lapped at the vein on the underside, grazing his teeth lightly over the velvety skin.

The sound that left Bertholdt’s mouth went straight to Reiner’s cock. He watched as hips lifted up trying to get more of that wicked mouth. Jean complied swallowing him down then coming back up to lave his tongue around the head of his swollen cock. Jean truly enjoyed sucking dick and made it an art form.

Setting into an easy rhythm he slipped his arm back under Bertholdt’s thigh allowing him to buck up into his mouth when he couldn’t hold still anymore.

Fingers tightened in his hair. “You have to stop.” A finger wagged back at him before the rest beckoned him to give it to him. Bertholdt whined throatily lacing both hands through his hair, Jean adjusted his angle tightening his grip around dark hips.

Bertholdt lifted his head off the pillow and watched Jean take him to the hilt repeatedly. Pants and curses left his mouth in quick succession when he swallowed around him. Strained muscles locked. He whimpered and held Jean’s head as he spilled down the back of his throat.

Jean hummed as he licked him clean. Wetly mouthing at tan skin as he made his way upwards he settled fully on top of Bertholdt. The latter skimmed his thumb over swollen pink lips before kissing him deeply. 

 

“Tastes so good Bertl.” He nibbled on his full bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth. Grinding his hips against Bertholdt’s letting him feel his need. “Let me fuck you.” Jean whispered deviously, his voice slightly wrecked.

Long fingers skimmed down Jean’s back and over his ass, gripping it firmly he moved his hips upwards. “You don’t have to ask.” Bertholdt had always had a fast recovery time, arousal already gathering in his groin. “We leaving these on?” He ran his toes up the back of Jean’s calf.

“Oh, yes.” Jean leaned in for are more quick kiss before slithering back down Bertholdt’s body leaning back he removed his own underwear before grabbing the back of Bertl’s knees pushing them up and out. A small squeak left his throat as Jean shifted so he was seated in his lap, long legs dangling on either side of his waist. The position caused his lower back to lift slightly off the bed leaving him open and vulnerable to Jean’s leering gaze.

“Thought you had gotten enough imagery earlier.” Bertholdt provoked as he stretched, arms gripping the pillow under his head arching his back further. Jean had started drawing furiously after Bertholdt finished dancing. After an hour or so, he was tired of entertaining himself so he went to bed where Jean had found him.

Sinuous soft hands slid over his caramel colored skin. “This one’s not for me.” 

Bertholdt hummed his understanding. Never having been one for taking ‘home movies’ he was oddly aroused about doing this for Marco and Reiner now. His hands covering Jean’s he moved them lower to where his now hard length lay against his stomach. He let his hangs fall away when Jean wrapped one around his cock and stroked lazily. The other finding the bottle of lube he put on the bed.

Fingers coated, he circled Bertholdt’s entrance until he tried to buck down onto it. “Jean, stop teasing.” His words were breathy and hitched when the long digit pressed inward.

Reiner was enraptured as he watched his best friend work his husband open stroking him with long even strokes, twisting his wrist as he came back down his shaft. Bertholdt ran hand up and down the sides of Jean’s thighs as he worked another finger into him. He keened and gasped when those long digits bushed over his prostate.

“You want more?” The question wasn’t directed at him but Reiner couldn’t help but whisper ‘God, yes.’

“Please.” Bertholdt gripped the arm that was stroking him. The rest of Jean was too far out of his reach.

“Always so polite.” Jean hitched one of Bertholdt’s legs over his shoulder, biting at the material that covered his inner thigh, pinching the skin between his teeth. A long whine left Bertl’s throat when he inserted the third finger working him open.

“T-that’s not w-what I want.” Bertholdt tried to get closer, tried to bring him closer by bending the leg over his shoulder. Jean wouldn’t budge.

“What do you want?” Jean’s voice was low, hungry but he remained unmoved, continuing his slow torture. “Come on, tell me what you want Bertl.”

Bertholdt lifted himself up on his elbows, narrowing his eyes, almost challenging Jean not to give him what he asked for, “I want your cock deep inside me. I want you to make me scream your name. And I want it now.”

Jean bit his lip and moaned, eyes momentarily rolling shut. “Lay down.” He removed his fingers and reached for the lube again. Bertholdt obeyed, bringing his arms over his head, he flattened his palms against the headboard. 

Reiner bit his own lip in anticipation. He looked on as Jean slicked up his cock and lined the head up with Bertholdt’s entrance. Pushing in slowly, Jean adjusted the man in his lap so he could properly sheath himself in that velvety heat.

They were beautiful together. Jean practically glowed against Bertholdt’s dark skin; the lean lines of his body bending into his pale grip. The position they were in allowed for a deep measured grind. Hands firmly against the headboard to give Bertl the leverage he needed to roll down onto Jean’s thick cock; Jean’s hands at his hips to help him as he pressed up into his heat.

Bert’s engorged length lay flush and tempting against his stomach. Jean would run his fingers over it occasionally just enough to torment and cause it to jump at the attention. 

“Fucking tease.” Bertl ground out against a breathy moan.

Jean chuckled cunningly and nipped the thigh over his shoulder. “A little.” In one swift move he drove up on his knees with Bertholdt’s leg still dangling over his shoulder the other wound around his backside. He arched beautifully off the bed, his hips in Jean’s firm grip. “Don’t let your hands leave the headboard.” He smirked wickedly. Bertholdt barked out a sharp laugh, his eyes wide at the sudden shift. He remembered saying those exact words to Jean’s not so long ago.

“Are you going to stop if I do?”

“Probably not.” Jean widened his stance pulling back; almost completely out he snapped his hips forward eliciting a loud yelp from Bertholdt.

“Again.” It wasn’t a request. 

Jean fucked into him in earnest. His ocher eyes burning into forest green. He’d nip at the skin on hip bronzed thigh leaving tiny bite marks around the top of the stocking. Growling he grabbed Bertholdt’s other leg putting it over his shoulder practically bending him in half.

“Fuck.” Reiner gasped his eyes wide, mouth agape, as he listened to Bertholdt moan loudly. 

“Nngghh, Jean harder!” Jean pushed his thighs open and leaned back increasing the power of his thrusts. A cry left his throat and he readjusted his hands on the headboard better to protect his head.

That light sheen of sweat that Jean enjoyed so much covered Bertholdt’s caramel skin. He groaned releasing one thigh to rub his hand over Bertholdt’s chest, rolling one nipple almost painfully. A curse leaving both of them.

“And you say I’m a tease. Look at you Bertl. Fuck, watching you dance, the way your body moves.” Jean slowed his pace still giving long deep rolling thrusts. One of Bertholdt’s ankles found its way back onto Jean’s shoulder. “You—fuck, you just don’t get it.” His hand spanned firmly over the entire stretch of his long leg. “And these fucking stockings! God, Marco was right.” He bit down right above his ankle causing a high-pitched gasp to leave Bertholdt’s parted lips.

He was sure to be covered in bite marks by the time they finished. 

“Will you wear them again?” Jean raked blunt nails over his thigh before repositioning the foot over his shoulder onto his chest to press against it. Bending forward he pushed Bertholdt’s leg until his knee was at his chest.

“Yes.” He wheezed.

Purring his approval, Jean grasped his length and pumped deliberately. “Will you dance again?” Bertholdt moaned and Jean increased his thrusting. “Bertl, will you?” He was going to fuck the answer out of him. Adjusting a little to the right, Bertholdt shouted. Jean rammed into him keeping that angle. “Bertl?”

“Yes!! Y-yes, I’ll fucking dance again!” He screamed as Jean fucked into him harder. “Oh, God!” He shakily whined, “Jean!”

Jean’s strokes matched his pace. He wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate. “Feel so good, Bertl, come on.” He could feel him start to tense up, the toes against his chest began to curl. “Yeah, that’s it. Come on baby.” He breathed and drove faster when Bertholdt’s breaths began coming in short pants, his brow creasing. Jean leaned in and whispered, “Say his name.”

“Reiner!!”

Reiner came hard; a harsh cry left his mouth at the unexpected shout of his name. He continued to stare at the screen as Jean fucked Bertholdt through his orgasm with Marco’s name on his lips. “Fuck.” He carded his hand through his hair and tried to calm his breathing as he came back to himself. He grimaced at the stickiness in his shorts. Hadn’t even had the chance to take them off he was so caught up in this video. He heard Bertholdt mutter something on the screen and Jean’s laughter.

Grinning thoughtfully, he loved their little foursome.

Snapping a quick picture of his soiled underwear with the caption: ‘thanks guys xoxo’. Reiner rolled out of bed to clean himself up. He chuckled to himself; Marco was going to be in a world of hurt tomorrow.

By the time he finished watching the video for a second time, they had all received a group message from Marco: ‘Yep, suit’s officially ruined.’

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, when I thought this story up I didn't realize male belly dancing was a thing until I You Tubed it on a whim. I already had it half written, so I was glad to see it for myself and I gotta say I was freaking impressed. you get it boys!
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> ~sbed


End file.
